criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Short
Life is Short is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Moneyville district of Grimsdale. Plot The player and Diego went to the mall, after they were informed that someone hacked the ATM’s to spit out all the money they had in them. When they arrived they saw a crowd of people holding dollar bills, yelling that this is their chancr of getting rich. Diego managed to stop them, by shooting a gun into the roof, scaring off the entire crowd. The player and Diego started investigating. Once they finished investigating, they saw a dead girl with her throat slashed off. Diego recognized the girl as Lucille Limonade’, a suspect from a previous murder in Fairview High. The team met three suspects: Kelemen Kiss the victim’s ex. Victoria Lopez, Hamad’s girlfriend. Joe Warren, the deputy mayor. At the middle of the investigation, Hasuro came up to Diego and the player, yelling at them due to the fact Joe is a suspect. Two suspects were uncovered: Greg Gibbs- Yoyo’s boyfriend and a doctor, Raphael Soza- A Homeless man. Later, Diego and the player heard shouting at Yoyo’s office, where they caught her in a quarrel with Greg, saying that Greg have sent threats to the victim. The killer was revealed to be Raphael Soza. He tried to deny the accusations, but ended up confessing anyways, he explained that he killed Lucille because she discovered that he was involved in the roberry, and had to silence her. When asked if he was the one who planned the entire roberry, he replied that he wasn’t the mastermind, and was just an accomplice, to inform Nodoka and the mastermind whether someone was coming in the bank or not. He then decided that since he is going to jail, the mastermind deserves to go as well, and was about to reveal the name, but was suddenly shot in the crotch, and then in the head, killing him. Diego and tge player rushed to see where the shooter came from, but were too late, and couldn’t discover who Raphael’s killer is. After the killer was arrested, Kelemen asked to see the player, where Hamida barged in the station and asked to help the player to repay them for helping her. Once they spoke to Kelemen, who told them that he witnessed the robbery, and saw three people going into a car which had a scratch on it, today he saw that car again and took a picture of the license plate, but unfortunately he lost the photo, and the team had to look for it. The car belonged to a certain Ezekiel Bitch. Hamida and the player went to confront Ezekiel after they discovered that his car was used in the robberry. They met his brother Joesph, who called on Ezekiel, when questioned about it, he claimed he had nothing to do with the robbery, and that Nodoka asked to use his car, and he didn’t know she’d use it to pin it on him. Greg and the player went to talk to Victoria, for a tip of where to take Yoyo out on a date, to make up to her, where Victoria said that Hamd won tickets for an amusement park, which he wanted to take her to, but unfortunately died, and Victoria kept the tickets. Victoria offered to give them the tockets if they managed to find them. After they found the tickets, Greg gave them to Yoyo where he apologized for her. Yoyo forgave Greg, and apologized for overreacting, and they both shared a kiss. After the events, the GDPD new beat cop, Randall Usery, informed the team that there is a murder in the gym. Summary *'Lucille Limonade'' Murder Weapon *'Knife' Killer *'Raphael Soza' Suspects 07C8DC94-0294-4E16-AEE3-C9945FD67E0E.png|Raphael Soza 138C9BF3-DD96-402E-BCF4-4ABAA93556E5.png|Victoria Lopez 2D7CD922-1771-434A-A568-B9DD81B90391.png|Kelemen Kiss (Grimsdale) 13AF2220-97DB-4677-BF70-8E82630903B9.png|Joe Warren (Grimsdale) D0D942B2-5052-456B-B5B4-6719E676D7D8.png|Greg Gibbs (Grimsdale) Quasi-suspects 83820B48-DCD2-47F5-84EA-5DA36F13BFE0.png|Ezekiel 80C47DFE-2BEE-4A0C-85AA-4389073E3C38.png|Yoyo Ip (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer is left-handed. *The killer read “The Death of Rosie Woolf”. *The killer eats tofu. *The killer has a scratch. *The killer wears a GritFit wristband.